Room 8
''Room 8 ''is a fictional Internet web series featured on the CBS soap opera The Bold and The Beautiful. The show was created and produced by Rafael. The show actually premiered as an 8-episode web series starring Karla Mosley and Lawrence Saint-Victor, who play Maya and Carter on The Bold and The Beautiful, on August 8, 2013 on Room8TheSeries.com. This version, which Mosley and Saint-Victor are also executive producers, is described as Rafael's original version of the show before Caroline stepped in. Premise This show was originally pitched to Maya Avant and Carter Walton as a romantic comedy about Lance, a comic book artist (played by Carter), and Scarlett, a financial analyst (played by Maya), who find themselves having to become roommates after finding out that they have rented the same apartment. Caroline's interference Rafael originally intended for the show to be a romantic comedy, but Caroline Spencer, who is determined to win back her ex Rick Forrester, begins to edit the scripts to make the show so steamy and sexy that Carter and Maya end up getting together off camera. Caroline seems to think that she's succeeded when a clip from Room 8 premieres at Rick's 4th of July party. The scene, which was digitally redone by Rafael, features Carter and Maya making out. Seeing the clip causes Rick to become jealous and upset despite Maya apologizing. Caroline then starts having Rafael email the "fantasy scenes" to her phone so that she can show Rick. He becomes even more uncomfortable but tells Maya that he supports her despite his own misgivings. Maya, however, begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Caroline exposed During one particularly strange day of shooting involving guinea pigs and a water bed, Maya isn't sure about the scene she has to do and isn't able to do it as it's written, which upsets Rafael. He then gets into a fight with Caroline, accusing her of not caring about his career or his show. Maya ends up walking in on the conversation and is stunned to find out that Caroline is the one who has been pulling the strings. Carter finds out as well and is stunned while an angry Maya argues with Caroline. Meanwhile, one of the guinea pigs makes a run for it, going between Caroline's legs, which freaks her out. She jumps onto the water bed, which pops no thanks to one of her high-heeled shoes. A humiliated Caroline ends up getting drenched. However, when she tries to tell Rick why she did what she did, he tells her that when it comes to her, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Feeling defeated, Caroline leaves, and Rick and Maya embrace. Facts about Room 8 * Room 8 premiered on Room8TheSeries.com on August 8, 2013. * In addition to being the show's executive producers, Karla Mosley and Lawrence Saint-Victor, better known to B&B fans as Maya and Carter, are also the show's writers. * The show was filmed in one day using B&B's soundstage and production crew. * Besides Lance and Scarlett (the two leads), Room 8 will feature three additional characters- Danny, the wacky landlord; Missy, Scarlett's best friend; and Dex, Lance's gamer pal. * The show was featured in a storyline involving Caroline Spencer, who uses it as a way to break up her ex-boyfriend Rick Forrester's romance with Maya and get back together with him. * Bradley Bell, the executive producer and head writer of The Bold and the Beautiful, is also executive producer of Room 8. Category:Off the show